prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 11, 2017 Smackdown results
The April 11, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 11, 2017 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. This was the Smackdown selection of the 2017 WWE Superstar Shake-Up. Summary The Superstar Shake-up continued on SmackDown LIVE, as United States Champion Kevin Owens and his title became part of Team Blue. Right from the start, KO made no secret about the fact that the blue brand was now the Brand-New Kevin Owens Show. The Prizefighter was interrupted by Baron Corbin, who wanted an opportunity at The Prizefighter's United States Championship. Much to Owens’ dismay, the Superstar Shake-up sent Sami Zayn to SmackDown LIVE, and The Underdog from the Underground emerged to join The Prizefighter and The Lone Wolf in the ring. AJ Styles also came to the squared circle to remind all three Superstars that SmackDown LIVE was the house that he built. SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan then hit the scene to attempt to sort everything out. He first informed Owens that his United States Title defense against Chris Jericho at WWE Payback was on as planned and whoever won would officially become a member of SmackDown LIVE as the champion. The “Yes!” Man then doubled down on his proclamations, stating that a post-Payback No. 1 contender would be determined tonight on SmackDown LIVE with Corbin, Zayn and Styles battling in a Triple Threat main event for a future United States Championship opportunity. With his House of Horrors Match against new Raw Superstar Bray Wyatt at WWE Payback looming, WWE Champion Randy Orton looked to make a statement against Wyatt's disciple, Erick Rowan, on SmackDown LIVE. As the two jockeyed for position, however, The Reaper of Souls suddenly appeared on the TitanTron from an undisclosed location. The distraction allowed Rowan to attack The Viper with the steel steps, causing the match to be thrown out. After the bell, Rowan continued his assault on WWE's Apex Predator in brutal fashion. In this mega-rematch from their thriller several weeks ago, The Usos attempted to defend their SmackDown Tag Team Titles against the team they captured them from, American Alpha. At the height of the action, Jimmy & Jey Uso overcame Jason Jordan & Chad Gable, defeating their No. 1 contenders with a superkick and big splash combo after a chaotically thrilling sequence of events. When the smoke cleared, the Superstar Shake-up struck again, as The Shining Stars suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to attack the defeated Jordan & Gable. In a bit of serendipity, the Superstar Shake-up brought Jinder Mahal to SmackDown LIVE just in time to face the man he was bested by in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 33, Mojo Rawley. And, wouldn't you know it, with SmackDown LIVE emanating from Boston, Rob Gronkowski (flanked by security) was once again in the front row to support his buddy Mojo, just as he was at The Ultimate Thrill Ride... and we all know how that turned out. Much like the New England Patriots’ championship seasons in 2004 and 2005, history would repeat, as Mahal attempted to get into it with Gronk yet again, but the Patriots’ tight end responded by throwing his drink right into Jinder's face. This left the new SmackDown LIVE Superstar reeling, allowing Rawley to finish him off with a running right hand for the win before celebrating with Gronk and company. SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon invited the entire SmackDown LIVE women's locker room to the ring to address the state of the division and announce which former Raw women's division Superstar was now a member of the blue brand. Before the announcement could be made, things got heated between the cornerstones of the division, with James Ellsworth saying that Carmella was far more deserving of the title than current SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi. Shane-O-Mac soon quelled (or maybe added to) the tension by first announcing Tamina and then Charlotte Flair as the newest members of the division! Welcome to the new world. After his perfect debut last week, Tye Dillinger looked to keep the momentum going against the now solo Aiden English, who attempted to serenade the WWE Universe with a song before Dillinger interrupted, ready to throw down. The two former NXT standouts clashed with The Perfect 10 hitting the Tye-Breaker for the win. Not at all pleased with the influx of talent throughout the "Superstar Shake-Up" on the blue brand, Dolph Ziggler came to express his displeasure. However, The Showoff was greeted by a newcomer to Team Blue: Shinsuke Nakamura! The Showoff was not particularly amused by Nakamura's presence and tried to drill him with a superkick, but this attempt failed as the two-time NXT Champion pushed Ziggler onto the mat, forcing him to retreat from the ring. A vignette announced that the Superstar Shake-up also brings The New Day to SmackDown LIVE! What influence will the Power of Positivity have on Team Blue? Sounds like we'll find out soon. AJ Styles, Baron Corbin and Sami Zayn were all set in the SmackDown LIVE main event to secure a future opportunity for the United States Title. In the breathtaking match, all three Superstars were almost able to secure the No. 1 contendership, but Styles managed to connect with a Phenomenal Forearm against Zayn to secure the victory. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Erick Rowan by DQ (5:00) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © defeated American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) to retain the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (10:00) *Mojo Rawley defeated Jinder Mahal (3:00) *Tye Dillinger defeated Aiden English (4:00) *A.J. Styles defeated Baron Corbin & Sami Zayn in a Triple Threat match to be the #1 Contender for the WWE United States Championship (18:00) Draft selection Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SmackDown got shook up with Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn 4.11.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Randy Orton v Erick Rowan 4.11.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.12.jpg The Usos v American Alpha 4.11.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Mojo Rawley v Jinder Mahal 4.11.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.24.jpg Charlotte and Tamina arrived on Team Blue 4.11.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.30.jpg Tye Dillinger v Aiden English 4.11.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.36.jpg Shinsuke Nakamura and Dolph Ziggler got acquainted 4.11.17 Smackdown.37.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.38.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.39.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.40.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.41.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.42.jpg AJ Styles v Baron Corbin v Sami Zayn 4.11.17 Smackdown.43.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.44.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.45.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.46.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.47.jpg 4.11.17 Smackdown.48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #921 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #921 at WWE.com * Smackdown #921 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events